


mirror

by batmite



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, mentions of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmite/pseuds/batmite
Summary: Zachary looks back on his time in the dark side club- even if he'd rather much not.
Kudos: 6





	mirror

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i keep writing zachary having Le Unepic Issues ! but heres this. hopefully ill write something a bit happier w him someday

Zachary looked at himself in the mirror.

He never liked what he saw- since he was a child. For a while it was better. But then it got worse. Again. 

Of course, he at least still had his pretty face. His selling point. The things that made all the ladies love him (even if he didn't share those same feelings towards them- but that's besides the point). He wonders how many of them would turn away at the sight of all his disgusting scars, though. Burn marks, scratch marks, all over his body. He found his body disgusting. It was hard to look at. But it was like looking at a car crash. He just  _ couldn't _ look away.

He dragged his fingers around a pretty nasty one he had on his right arm. A burn mark. He'd gotten it from a fight in the dark side club. Most, if not all of these scars were from that place. He wishes he could forget that place. Sometimes he would still have night terrors about it.

He had even begged Zatanna to do something about it on multiple instances- even sought out other magic users. All of them denied, saying something about how risky it would be. Even when he'd say he didn't care- they didn't care at all for his response either. Well, if only they were in  _ his _ shoes. Then they'd understand.

He wishes his magic worked on himself sometimes. Just so he could make it all go away.

  
But for now he would probably be forever left with these  _ painful _ , physical reminders of the awful months he had to endure at the dark side club.


End file.
